Ella
by usaguitendo-saotome
Summary: Si Akane escribe lo que siente, porque no puede hacerlo Ranma


Los personajes de Ranma y Medio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Se me ocurrio hacer otra parte sobre el punto de vista de Ranma…

Ella……

"Bueno.. la verdad no soy tan bueno ni con las palabras ni para escribir. Pero como la tonta marimacho esa no me deja leer lo que escribe yo pensé hacer lo mismo.

Por donde empiezo.. Ah ya sé!....

Soy Ranma Saotome, tengo 18 años y soy experto en artes marciales categoría libre, ja! Soy el mejor en ello!, hace 2 años que vivo en el dojo Tendo, con mi padre, y la familia Tendo, el tío Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki y Ella, Akane.

Porque estoy viviendo aquí?.. pues porque el bobo de mi viejo y el señor Tendo no tuvieron otra cosa mejor que hacer que comprometerme a mi con una de sus hijas.. esta seria la primera de unas tantas que mi padre me utiliza como un objeto, solo que en esta yo ni siquiera había nacido..

A pesar de la manera en que entre en esa casa, es el único lugar al que podría llamarlo hogar, desde los tres años mi padre me llevo de lugar en lugar y de sitio en sitio entrenándome para convertirme en el mejor en las artes, eso es lo único que hizo bien porque gracias a su entrenamiento puedo decir que nadie puede vencerme, pero me alejo de mi madre y de saber lo que es un hogar, hasta que me llevó ese día de lluvia a la casa de los Tendo.

Siempre me sentí, solo, quizás para las artes era lo más recomendable, pero cada vez que me habituaba a un lugar, el viejo se mandaba unas de las suyas y teníamos que salir huyendo de ahí. Y así todos los días hasta que llegue a Nerima a cumplir esa promesa.

Al principio no quería saber nada de ello, lo único que quería es hallar la cura para esta maldición que me pesa, por otra locura del viejo, venir aquí y comprometerme no estaba en mis planes, hasta que vi. esa sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa me hizo sentir una revolución en mi estomago, por primera vez no me importo las artes ni el combate con tal de saber que Ella y su sonrisa seria lo primero que me encontraría al despertar todo lo que quede de mi vida, si, porque desde que ELLA me sonrío, supe que seria mía y solo mía.

ELLA desde ese momento es todo para mí, es mi mejor amiga, mi mayor confidente, el lugar al cual volver cuando necesito un consejo, es mi com pañera en todo y a pesar de todo.

ELLA nunca me pide nada, cambio siempre lo da todo,ELLA no espera nada mas de mi, solo lo que le puedo ofrecer, ELLa nunca me pone en el aprieto de elegir (aunque para ser sinceros tiene la partida mas que ganada). ELLA me ayuda en todo, sin esperar nada a cambio, comparte mi pasión por el arte como ninguna de las otras podría, ELLA no necesita ponerse ropa femenina, ni cocinarme, ni fraguar ningún plan para tenerme a sus pies. Solo por ELLA soy capaz de hacer cosas imposibles, solo por ELLa soy capaz de ir hasta el mismo infierno con tal de ver su sonrisa otra vez.

Por kami! Solo por ELLa siento esta furia que se apodera de mi cuando algún chico se le acerca y quiere tocarla o abrazarla, odio cuando se le acercan con esas intenciones, porque a pesar que diga mil y una cosas acerca de que es fea y todo lo demás, todos sabemos que la belleza que posee es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera a primera vista.

Pero lo mas importante es que ELLA me acepta a pesar de tener esta maldición, nunca me a menospreciado por ello, es mas una vez ELLA dijo " Me gustas tal como eres", si supiera lo que esas palabras significaron para mi, me hizo volver a nacer y eso que siento por ELLA se volvió mas fuerte de lo que era.

No sé pero, creo que si ya lo admití para mi mismo creo que puedo escribirlo,

**Estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de Akane Tendo"**

**CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS, DEBIA SUPONERLO-**

**JEJE EH HOLA AKANE! QUE HACES AQUÍ EN EL TEJADO?- Guardando rápidamente la hoja y la lapicera en su bolsillo.**

**COMO QUE HAGO, PROMETISTE LLEVARME A TOMAR UN HELADO- frunciendo la vista por la actitud del chico- QUE ESCONDES ALLI?- señalando el bolsillo de Ranma.**

**NADA, NO MOLESTES- gritándole con fuerza- ANDA VAMOS ASI REGRESAMOS ANTES DE LA CENA- caminando hasta el borde del tejado.**

**RANMA!-**

**DIME-**

**EL DIA QUE TE MUESTRE MI DIARIO, ME MOSTRARAS ESE PAPEL?- sonriéndole.**

**CLARO QUE SI AKANE, TE LO PROMETO- devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

Tal vez no faltaba mucho, tal vez al sincerarse con el mismo podía juntar el valor para decírselo a ella, tal vez algún día, no necesitarían escribir lo que sienten. Tal vez algún día se demostrarían mutuamente cuanto se aman…. Tal vez algún día.

**Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios. Usagui**


End file.
